Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, or laptops, may have various types of user notifications including audio, visual, and haptic (e.g., vibration) notifications. These devices may also include various modes combining or restricting some of these notifications (e.g., a smart phone set to vibrate may not ring or a laptop allowing a pop up reminder may not sound an alarm when sound is muted). Current mobile devices may allow users to control notification modes (e.g., silencing a ringing phone that may be interrupting a meeting or movie). However, mobile device users may call or text a friend, family member, or co-worker without actually knowing if their message was received, seen, or ignored. Mobile device users can be frustrated by having no contextual or definitive confirmation of the receipt and ingestion of their messages. Typically, users must wait for a response from the recipient or try sending redundant messages to expedite their communication attempts. Message recipients may be inconvenienced by multiple messages and the social discomfort of being unable to easily describe their availability to those attempting to contact them.